


Hearthside Love

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is stuck trying to find a present for Q that doesn't make him look like a total idiot and no one is really interested in helping. But James isn't nearly as helpless as he thinks he is when it comes to sentimental things, and Q makes sure he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearthside Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/gifts).



> So I did two things I never really do so I'm a bit worried about this fic. Fluff, with no angst, AND a 00Q fic. I really hope I didn't totally butcher these guys on my first go around, and I really hope Fightyourdragon is pleased with what I managed to put together as her Christmas gift! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Eve covered her mouth as she yawned, still not looking over at James. He had to give her credit. Not many people could continue about their business in such a relaxed manner with 007 staring them down for so long. An agent entered the office, pausing when he saw James before turning to Eve.

"Agent Ronan. M asked to see me," he said.

"Go on in," Eve said.

She continued to click away on her keyboard after the agent continued on in to M's office. James reclined in his seat and let his mind wander. Eve didn't even look at him, hadn't even acknowledged him since he walked in which meant she had to have some idea of what he was there for and didn't want to deal with him. It was a bit humbling, being put down without a single word.

"You should get an award," James said.

"Flattery won't help," Eve said. "Still not helping you."

"Why-"

M's door opened and agent Ronan practically scurried out without giving either of them a look. M peeked his head out the door, a mocking smile twisting up his lips.

"I thought you'd be here later to be honest. I guess I overestimated your pride."

"What?" James glanced between Eve and M, eyes narrowed.

Eve pushed herself away from her desk and folded her arms across her chest. "We know why you're here Bond. You're not nearly as subtle as you think you are."

"And if we know, don't you think Q has already figured out what you're doing?" M asked.

"Get that smirk off your face, it's not very flattering," James said.

"Oh so you've moved on to insults then. That was quick," Eve said. She leaned forward on her desk. "Here, let me save you time. Neither of us are going to talk. No matter what."

"Christ, Q has already gotten to you hasn't he?" James said, getting to his feet.

"By the balls unfortunately," M said. "But honestly no blackmail was necessary. Just watching you squirm over something like this is well worth it."

James stepped towards him but M just ducked back inside his office and shut the door. He clenched his fists tight and turned back to face Eve, who was back to typing on her computer.

"For once, I'm trying to do something nice. Whatever Q has on you can't be so bad you don't want to help," James said.

Eve sighed and looked up at him. "No, it isn't. But I think it will be good for you. It's important to prove to Q and yourself that this is something you can do."  
"Why does everyone put such value in a rubbish holiday like this anyways?" James headed back to the exit of Eve's office.

"Oh don't be such an old man. Just buy him a damn Christmas gift already and stop whining."

James slammed the door shut behind him.

 

-.-

 

"You look a bit lost. Need help?"  
James gave the store clerk a withering look. "Insulting your customer's age is a hardly a decent business plan."

The woman blinked in surprise. "Oh no, that's not what I meant at all. I just meant you don't really seem like you want to be here."

"That's an understatement."

He was in one of London's billion tech shops. For the most part, he understood the use of most the gadgets that lined the walls and shelves. It was just Q probably had all of it, or a better version of it.

"Who are you looking for?" the woman asked.

"My partner. He's a bit of a tech genius," James said. "Builds his own computers and gadgets."

"Oh this is probably a bit below his caliber then, not that I should be saying this. Bad for business and all that," she said. "But maybe try something more meaningful. If he's around this sort of thing all day, it must get boring."

"Yeah, thanks," James said.

"Good luck."

James headed back out into the cold streets. For a moment, he wasn't sure which way to go, and finally he just gave up and began to wander. He had no doubt Q had already gotten his gift and it was a matter of pure will that James hadn't searched their shared flat up and down for it. For the next hour or so, James made his way through various shops, but nothing stuck out at him.

He ended up at a small coffee shop to take a break from the cold. The shop doubled as another shop for small trinkets that were set up at the back on four small shelves. James took his coffee with him to the back, sipping as he examined everything with a careful eye.

Q wasn't exactly the type of person to wear jewelry, though he did keep a small amulet tucked under his shirt that he wore at all times. James didn't recognize the symbol, but Q had told him the first time he'd seen it that his grandmother had given it to him on his 14th birthday. It was the symbol of protection for some pagan god.

_"Of course, I'm not the biggest believer in that sort of thing, but I don't know. It helps. At least I feel safe even when I'm not."_

"Can I help you pick something out?"

James turned to see the man who'd made his coffee hovering behind him. "No, no, I'm good thanks."

He pushed passed the man and headed out of the shop, an idea finally forming in his mind.

 

-.-

 

After placing his and Q's empty wine glasses in the sink, James turned and took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Their gas fireplace crackled with fire, and Q was curled up beneath a fleece blanket with his chin resting against the back of the couch as he watched James with a contented smile.

It had taken awhile for James to settle in to sharing a living space with someone else. Two years had passed since M had died, eight months since he and Q had begun their odd relationship. Three months in to dating, after going to James' flat just once, Q insisted James move in with him. James had been mostly indifferent to the move, though waking up beside someone every morning still made him uncomfortable. In the end though, having Q close was good.

Especially since the view in front of him was something he got to have nearly every night.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Q asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Sorry. I got a bit distracted by the lovely view," James said, walking back over to him.

"Oh, and I'm not even naked."

James gave him a quick kiss before walking all the way around the couch and sitting beside him. Q threw the blanket over them both and tucked himself into James' side.

"I like all the views of you," James said.

Q smiled and stole another kiss, this one much more lingering. "So Christmas presents? It's only Christmas Eve but..." Q raised his eyebrows at the coffee table where James had set their presents.

"I just...want to make sure you like it," James said.

"You're awfully insecure about this," Q said.

"Says the man who blackmailed people into not helping me," James said.

"Well hopefully this will make up for it then."

Q shoved a small wrapped cube into his hands and James unwrapped it to reveal a box. There was a watch inside with a simple black band and a black clock face set in silver with gold hands.

"Of course it isn't  _just_  a watch," Q said as he fixed it around James' wrist.

He twisted a small dial on the side and James watched as it shimmered and then vanished.

"Bloody hell Q," James muttered. "First time I've seen something like that happen."

"It's a prototype. MI6 doesn't even know I've managed to replicate cloaking technology, so we'll keep this between us. It can serve as an invisible tracker. You have full control over whether or not the tracker is on of course," Q said. "I knew you'd want something practical with multiple uses."

"Well this is certainly hitting the mark. You really think of everything," James said. "Thank you, Q."

"Now pass yours over. I'm excited to see what you came up with," Q said.

James handed it over and rested his chin on Q's head. He didn't want to see Q's expression, didn't want to see the disappointment. Q was still and silent as he pulled out the long chain, two dog tags dangling on the end of it. Q's thumbs rubbed over the raised text.

They were James' dog tags from when he'd first joined the military. They hadn't meant much to James, just an old relic to shove to the bottom of a drawer and forget about. But he hoped the modifications he had made would bring their value up in Q's eyes.

Q flipped it over to reveal the text James had added.

_Forever protected. Forever loved._

_-007_

 

"Okay, this is unexpected," Q said after a long moment of silence.

James closed his eyes. "Good unexpected?"

"Oh definitely. Easily," Q said. "What...what made you think of this?"  
"The amulet your grandmother gave you. You said it makes you feel safe. I was hoping this would do the same." James hated how tentative and insecure his voice sounded and he hoped that Q couldn't tell.

Q pushed himself up and turned, twisting the blankets around himself as he did so, to face James. "This is amazing James, truly. Put them on me?"

James swallowed thickly and then took the tags from Q's outstretched hands. He placed it over Q's head, fingers trailing over the back of his slim neck and then around to his jaw as the dog tags rested against his chest. When their eyes met, James felt his heart clench at the amount of love he saw there. It was still overwhelming to see it, even though he had gotten used to seeing it over the last few months.

"Do you mean it?" Q asked after a moment. "Forever loved?"  
"I wouldn't have put it there otherwise," James said.

The next moment, he had a lapful of gangly Q, wide fingers spreading over his cheekbones as Q took his lips in a hard and probing kiss. James went limp against the back of the couch, nipping at Q's bottom lip as they kissed before letting Q take full control.

Q was a constantly moving force of nature, all tongue and teeth and unpredictable. It was still new for James to let someone else be in control and be so demanding, but he liked it. He liked being able to lie back and relax and run his hands under Q's sweater and taste his reactions in their kisses.

Q broke the kiss and James immediately began to nip and suck along his jaw. Q's hands moved to bury in his short hair, stroking over his scalp in a way that always had James' arousal spiking.

"I want to make love to you in front of the fire," James murmured into Q's ear.

"How romantic," Q said, voice breathless as James rose to his feet.

Q wrapped his legs tight around James' waist and plundered his mouth with another deep kiss. James set him down and then grabbed the blankets and pillows to build up a nest for them. Q stretched out like a cat over the pillows and James took a moment to appreciate the sight of him in the flickering firelight.

Then he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side before straddling Q's thighs. He slid his hands beneath Q's sweater, smirking at the ugly Christmas pattern. Along with everything else, Q's sense of style was growing on him. James chased the exposed and pale skin with his mouth all the way back up to Q's lips. He shoved the sweater away before tracing his fingers over the dog tags and amulet and Q licked his lips, eyes heavily lidded as he tracked James' actions.

James took his time mapping out Q's chest, licking over every mark and working up Q's pleasure from a slow burn to something that had the thin, lithe body writhing beneath him. Q was difficult to get going, his noises soft and quiet, at least until James really slowed down and took his time, working over the same spots until Q was practically demanding more with his body.

After a while, James pulled back to survey his work. Love bites littered Q's pale torso and James spent a moment tracing them with his fingers before moving down to tug Q's flannel pajama bottoms off. Q's cock was flushed and red with arousal. James licked a stripe up it before hooking Q's legs over his shoulders and pressing the broad flat of his tongue against his hole. Q's breath hissed out loud and fast between his teeth and he locked his ankles along James' shoulder blades to shove his hips closer.

"Perfect James. So bloody perfect," Q moaned.

James took his time opening Q up with his tongue, loving the way Q's thighs trembled around his head. He moved to nip at Q's thighs before stroking over his hole with the tips of his fingers.

"Lube?" he asked into Q's hip.

"I put some in the drawer in the end table," Q said, unhooking his legs to let James free.

"Minx." James smiled at him before getting to his feet.

He located the lube and then kicked off his trousers before returning to the warm spot between Q's legs. After slicking his fingers, he didn't hesitate to slide the first one in. He propped himself up on his side and tugged Q in for a kiss as he stretched him open. Q's hips arched up into every thrust and twist of James' fingers, and it wasn't long before he was up to three with Q begging for him to get on with it.

"So impatient," James said, pulling his fingers out and pouring more lube onto his hand to slick up his cock.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Q said with a cheeky grin.

James kissed him as he positioned himself between Q's legs. He licked at Q's knee, grinning when Q's leg jerked and a laugh bubbled out of the younger's chest. When he slid in, James watched Q's face, watched his eyes widen and then close, arching back and baring his throat.

"You're always so tight, so  _warm_ ," James breathed, burying his face into the crook of Q's neck.

He caught the chain of the dog tags between his teeth and tugged to hear them clink together. Q's hands slid over his back and he ended up curling them over James' shoulders, clinging to him. It was then that James could really let himself go. He was warm and safe in Q's grip. He could lose himself to the pleasure and warmth of Q's eager body.

James gripped Q's hips hard and thrust in a bit harder than before. Q responded by yanking him down for a kiss, panting James' name against his lips as he did so. They rocked together, the push and pull of their bodies making James' pleasure wind higher and higher. He pulled away from the kiss to suck a mark into Q's neck before sneaking a hand between them to toy with the head of his cock. Q tightened around him, digging his heels into James' lower back.

"C'mon James. Let go already. Wanna feel you spill inside of me, all of you, want it  _all_ ," Q hissed against his ear.

James slammed their lips together before going still, letting himself spill inside his lover. Q gave a contented sigh, giving James a wet and lazy kiss as he rode out his orgasm. But James was a gentleman, and after pulling out, he slid down and pushed Q's thighs apart.

He lapped at Q's swollen balls before licking up to the tip of his cock and then swallowing him down. Q's fingers slid over his scalp, scratching at it as he groaned out James' name. It didn't take much more to bring Q completely over the edge, and James rubbed his hands over Q's hips as he fell apart beneath him.

After Q went limp, James turned his attention back down to Q's tender hole, licking over it a few times before pulling away. Q wasn't one to enjoy being touched that much after coming, so James stretched out over him instead to take his lips in a deep kiss.

James lost track of time as they lay before the fire, twined together. James found his fingers returning to the dog tags, finding himself more and more taken by the idea that his mark, his sign of protection, was hanging around Q's neck.

"You're all mine," James murmured.

"And you're mine," Q said.

James wrapped Q close in his arms and lost himself to the warmth of the fire and Q's body.


End file.
